Tell Me
by Holly Rose E
Summary: I don' know if the title really fits, but oh well. This is just another Taiora (no surprise) that i wrote one day. It's kinda bad, but if you have a diferent opinion i'd love to hear it. Also, this is dedicated to everyone who r&r'd 'A Daikari Fic'. I


DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: Aight, first off, i own nothing in here, including *Nysnc's song "Tell Me, Tell Me . . . Baby". This is a Taiora so if u don't support this group - TURN AROUND NOW!!!!! Got it? Get it? Good.  
  
Tell Me  
  
Why? That's all that I could ask myself. Why? Why did you leave me, Sora? I was dying inside when you said that you were hoping that Matt was free after the concert at Christmas, I collapsed when you and him announced that you were an official couple, I cringe every single time I see you together.  
  
But I wasn't going to let it ruin my friendship with you guys. You give and you get. That's how life works. But why did it have to happen this way? I stopped as I passed the elementary school. A light had just gone off. I guess the new guys are back from 'restoring' the digital world. I smiled and decided to pay them a visit.  
  
I ran up and met them as they were coming out. I guess I sort of startled them.  
  
"Woah! Hey, Tai, didn't expect to see you here." Davis exclaimed as he almost ran into me.  
  
"I didn't expect to catch you guys coming back so early." I said, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The digimon didn't need as much help as we thought they did." My little sister said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, you guys had better hurry up so we can get to Matt's concert on time." I said as I closed the gate behind me.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I can't come." Ken said, blushing apologetically.   
  
"I can't either." Yolei said, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Why not?" T.K. asked slyly.  
  
"Her and Ken have a date." Cody stated.  
  
"Wow, way to go Ken." T.K. praised him, giving him a friendly slap on the back. This just made him blush even more. Yolei continued to grin as she pulled Ken down the street. "See you guys later!" She yelled. We waved and said our good byes back.  
  
"I can't go either." Cody said out of the blue.  
  
"Why not?" Kari asked.  
  
"Kendo practice." Cody said, he then bowed and said, "Good-bye." He walked off.   
  
"Hey, T.E., don't you live down with Cody?" Davis asked.  
  
T.K. raised his eyebrows and said with an almost evil grin, "I know, but I'm going to Matt's first, so I was figuring on walking Kari home."  
  
I rolled my eyes. The never ending argument. I wish he and Kari would stop 'faking' as she put it. She really liked T.K. and T.K. really liked her, from what I've heard from Matt, but it also seems that they 'fake' liking each other just to get on Davis's nerves.  
  
"Oh, well, whatever." Davis said, smirking. "I'll see you guys at the concert sometime maybe!" He yelled as he ran down the opposite direction from where he lived.  
  
"Was it just me, or did Davis not just get upset?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day . . ." T.K. trailed off. He shook it off when Kari elbowed him in the ribs.   
  
"M'Lady awaits." T.K. said holding out his arm. Kari giggled like she does when she gets excited/nervous and took his arm graciously. "Aren't you coming, Tai?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head and told her, "No, I've got to go do something else."   
  
"Oh okay, we'll see you there!"  
  
I started walking toward Sora's mom's flower shop. I knew Sora would still be working, either that or she'd get home for tennis practice soon. I also knew that her and Matt's relationship had been a little bit stormy lately, so I decided I'd cheer her up, and give her another invitation later tonight.  
  
I walked in and that annoying bell went off, just like it does in all the other stores, to let the employees know another customers here, and they have another target. I hate that.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" I turned to my right as I heard that angelic voice called my name.  
  
I immediately smiled. "Hey, Sora. What's up?" I asked her as I made my way casually over to her.  
  
"Well, I can see that your hair's still holding up after all these years." She said giggling. "Why won't you tell me how it stays up?" She pleaded. I was sort of surprised, she had never mentioned anything about my hair before.  
  
I shrugged. "Oh, c'mon Tai, tell me."  
  
"I would, but . . ."  
  
"But . . ." She urged me.  
  
"I don't even know how."  
  
She sighed but then smiled and looked at me with her beautiful crimson eyes. "So, have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" I asked as I followed her to the back of the store where she took her apron thing off.  
  
"That at Matt's concert that a surprise guest was going to be there." She stated simply.  
  
I swallowed. "Well, hehe, yeah, I might have heard something like that."  
  
"I wonder who he, or she, is? I wonder what they'll sing . . ." She said, thinking of the many possible people.   
  
"Maybe it's even somebody we don't know." I suggested.  
  
"Or maybe its just another on of his silly fangirls. I'm really getting sick of them chasing us every time we try to go out on a date. And I also hate how he always takes time for them." She said, a fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, its okay, maybe its even Mimi. She was always a great singer." I said, laughing nervously. A figured ten or so white lies never hurt anybody.  
  
"Well, I better go get ready." Sora said, starting to walk upstairs.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you there Sora."  
  
"Hey, Tai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe it's a girl dedicating their song to you." She said winking. I blushed, knowing this was true. Quite a few girls were starting to make a little fan club of me - Odaiba's best Soccer Player or something weird like that.  
  
Oh well, I gave her a smile and started for home. I guess I'd better get ready to try to get ready to feeling like an idiot. Especially an idiot who tries to sing when he obviously can't.  
  
**End Tai's P.o.V**  
**At the Concert**  
  
Tai sat jittery on the side of the stage, where nobody could see him. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' He thought. He played with the paper in his hands. He knew the words by heart, but he was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to remember them. This had to be perfect - for her. This was all for her.  
  
And he was sure Matt was going to kill him for doing this too.  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, a very good friend of mine is here to sing a song. Don't be mean, this is his first time performing." Tai wanted to kill him. "But anyway, please give a warm welcome for Tai Kamiya!" An applause roared as Tai stepped out.  
  
Some girls, obviously fans of his, started yelling and one picked up a poster saying - 'I'm single! I Love U!' Tai thought it was sweet, in a weird sort of way, but only one girl could ever have his heart. He spotted her immediately and smiled. She gave him a surprised look, and for some reason, something tugged at her heart.  
  
The band started up and Tai got ready. He hoped he sounded better than he did 4 years ago when he tried to wake up ShogunGekomon.   
  
We were born the same day  
We even think the same way  
Couldn't be more right  
We are what they call a perfect match  
Something magic can't touch  
Down to the last bone  
You're my baby  
But to be honest   
There's just one thing  
A part that is missin'  
You don't seem to care at all  
Tell me, tell me baby  
How come you don't wanna love me  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
Tell me, tell me just how  
What am I supposed to do  
Right now  
Why can't you love me  
Why-y tell me my baby  
Now from the moment we met  
I thought that I was all set  
How could I be so wrong  
Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new  
And I wanna know who  
But does he love you like I do, well my baby  
But I promise you this one thing  
Whatever that's missing  
I will make it up to you  
So tell me, baby  
Tell me, tell me baby  
How come you don't wanna love me  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
Tell me, tell me just how  
What am I supposed to do  
Right now  
Why can't you love me  
Why-y tell me my baby  
Getting under my skin  
Messin' up my mind  
Never let me in  
To your life  
And tell me baby how come you don't wanna love me  
Am I supposed to live with out  
If there is no way to make you feel the same way to  
Tell me, tell me  
T-Tell me, tell me  
We were born the same day  
We even think the same way  
We are what they call a perfect match  
Tell me baby  
How come you don't wanna love me  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
Tell me, tell me just how  
What am I supposed to do  
Right now  
Why can't you love me  
Why-y tell me my baby  
Tell me, tell me baby  
How come you don't wanna love me  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
Tell me, tell me just how  
What am I supposed to do  
Right now  
Why can't you love me  
Why-y tell me my baby  
Tell me, tell me baby  
How come you don't wanna love me  
Don't you know that I can't breathe without you  
Tell me, tell me just how  
What am I supposed to do  
Right now  
Why can't you love me  
Why-y tell me my baby  
  
He smiled modestly, panting a little, as he ended the song and a humongous uproar started. Then he gave one of his heart-melting lopsided smiles and all the girls swooned. He bowed and backed off the stage. Matt smiled at him and nodded, even though he knew who the song was for.  
  
In no time at all, Tai was ready to go home. He was walking out when he saw two people standing, holding hands and kissing. It just so happened to be his sister and T.K. "Hey you guys!" Tai said, running up to them.  
  
"Hehehehe, ummm, hey T-tai." T.K. said nervously, knowing how defensive Tai could get of Kari. Instead Tai just smiled at the two. "Hey, did you guys see Davis anywhere?" He asked.  
  
Kari giggled and said, "Yeah, we sure did, just look around that corner right there, and you'll see why Davis didn't get mad at me and T.K. 'flirting.'"  
  
So Tai walked up and peeked around the corner and saw Davis with . . . someone he didn't know. She was pretty though, and looked as though she was having the time of her life with him. Tai smiled inwardly thinking, 'Everybody's got somebody else. Sora's with Matt, my sister's with T.K., Yolei's with Ken, Davis has a girlfriend, and Joe and Mimi are together. That just leaves me and Izzy left, considering Cody's too young to have a girlfriend.'  
  
Tai sighed and turned around toppling over somebody. Thankfully it was somebody he knew; unfortunately it was Sora. And he was laying right on top of her!  
  
Tai quickly jumped to his feet and helped her up and both were as red as a cherry. "Hehe, sorry Sora, I didn't know you where behind me." He said, blushing a little less.  
  
"Tai, I know I've been a jerk. And now I feel awful about going out with Matt knowing you like me, especially when I loved you all the time. Tai, could you ever forgive me?" Sora asked him, her eyes filling with crystal tears.  
  
Tai stood dumbfounded. She loved him back. She loved him back. It took a few minutes before the realization started to actually sink in.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai." She said, thinking that he obviously hated her and wanted nothing more to do with her after what she did to him. But something strong grabbed onto her wrist. She whipped her head around and saw Tai; bold, confident, courageous, never-fearing, strong Tai; with tears in his own eyes.  
  
"Sora, don't be sorry. It was my own fault, I should've told you sooner. It was my fault for causing you to turn away. I waited too long. I should be asking you to forgive me."  
  
"Oh Tai, I was so afraid that-." She stopped when he put a finger to her lips. Her heart raced faster as he leaned his face in said, "Don't be afraid. Just tell me that you love me." Sora nodded and said meekly, "Of course I do Tai. I love you so much."   
  
Tai leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he had buried in his heart. Sora felt her knees give way, but Tai just wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist and supported her while the other wrapped itself around her shoulders and held her close to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and became lost in his warmth and love.  
  
Tai walked her home and gave her a kiss goodnight. "Woah, Sora, w-what about, um-."   
  
"Don't worry, we broke up, because I really liked you, and it turns out that Matt had been thinking about breaking up with me anyway."  
  
"Oh, that's good, I didn't really feel like getting beat up." He said, hand behind his head.  
  
"I love you Taichi."  
  
"I love you too, Sora." He said as he gave her another hug, before walking home. He felt as if nothing could stop him now, everything was perfect.  
  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!! bad wasn't it? or at least not that quite VERY original, but anywho please oh please oh please tell me what u thought of it. Your opinion matters greatly. just if you don't support Taiora you shouldnt've even read this! Oh and the Takari was a ONE TIME THING, so Daikari fans don't fret, i already have one made for you. but anyway please review just don't say ''you suck' i had someone do that, & i thought it was mean. :::Sniffle::: 


End file.
